Dempsey Smurf (Hero Stories)
"Let's get this done!" Dempsey "Tank" Smurf 'is a Smurf character that is part of the ''HERO: The Guardian Smurf story series. Background Information Dempsey is a Smurf who is very athletic and likes having various kinds of contests with Hefty in order to see who is the strongest between them. Again, like Hefty, he spends his free time exercising and lifting weights. According to the series, he is one of Hero's closest friends and was saddened to see his friend exiled by Papa Smurf. He then grew up and became an independent adult Smurf. 100 years passed since Hero was exiled, he and the other Smurfs went to rescue Hawkeye, who was captured by Gargamel for the formula for the Philosopher's Stone, but were also captured. They were rescued by a returning Hero. 2 months later, he met the first female Smurf, Smurfette, and like the other Smurfs, he didn't pay too much attention to her, until she was transformed into a real Smurf by Papa Smurf, who used a special magic formula. He also witnessed the quarterstaff fight between Hero and Hefty, when the fight ended in a deadlock. He was one of the Smurfs who helped carry them to the hospital. 6 months after Smurfette became a real Smurf, he met another Smurfette named Wonder, after Hero uncovered a magical mirror, which shows the opposite gender counterparts of whoever looks into it. 5 years later, he attended Hero and Wonder's wedding. He was happy to see his friend happy again, after being separated from his fellow Smurfs for 100 years. Many years later, he meets his Mirror of Opposition-created counterpart Angelina, and they eventually get married. Role in the Village He, along with Hefty carry the heavy objects that the other Smurfs can't and he will also accept any kind of journey to undertake, not caring about the dangers. Personality He cares for his fellow Smurfs, including Hefty, although he hates showing it. He despises Edward because he always disrespects him. Appearance His appearance is a olive colored jacket, Smurf hat and pants, grey t-shirt and dark brown shoes, similar to a military uniform. His physique tends to be more athletic than most of his fellow Smurfs around his age, with slightly enhanced arm, leg, and body muscles. He also has a stubble on his face. Survival Attire Whenever he plays the Survival game setting in the Imaginarium, besides his regular attire; he can also choose to wear medieval armor consisting of a red and white robe over a set of chain mail with a belt strapped around his waist. Alternate Identities *'''Sir Gawain, a character in the Imaginarium game setting, The Black Knight's Tyranny, who uses his appearance. Voice Actor(s) The desired voice actor would be Steve Blum, who voices the character Tank Dempsey in the Zombie ''mode of the ''Call of Duty games. He speaks in a American accent. Trivia *He, along with Nikolai, Takeo and Edward are characters that are based on the characters from the Zombie Mode of the Call of Duty video game series. *In reference to the character in the Call Of Duty Zombie Mode missions, Hefty gives Dempsey the nickname of "Tank" in the story "Hero's Wedding". *His Zodiac sign is Taurus, as his birthday is April 28, the same as his desired voice actor, Steve Blum. *His personalized symbol was created by A Heroic Smurf; but was digitized by VicGeorge2K9. Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf characters Category:Males Category:Smurfs Category:Athletes Category:Hillbilly and country-style accents Category:Characters with accents Category:Smurf Village residents Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles Category:Heterosexual characters Category:Married characters Category:Hero's generation Smurfs Category:Strong Smurfs Category:Original character creations Category:Nature worshipers